1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an archery bow with plural cams and a timing wheel rotatable together about common axis and more particularly pertains to providing high efficiency and power to archery bows through the use of a bow string cam, a power cam and a timing wheel coupled together for concurrent rotation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of archery bows of a wide variety of configurations for increased power is known in the prior art. More specifically, archery bows of a wide variety of advanced designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of increasing the efficiency and power of archery bows through various mechanical arrangements are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,250 to Jeffrey a adjustable compound bow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,580 to Butterfield discloses a compound bow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,865 to Troncoso discloses a compound archery bow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,288 to Ricord discloses a cam lever compound bow.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 291,903 to Smith the design of a compound bow with a cable tension adjustment.
In this respect, the archery bow with plural cams and a timing wheel rotatable together about common axis according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing high power to archery bows through the use of axes on opposite sides of the center line and three members rotatable about each axis.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved archery bow with plural cams and a timing wheel rotatable together about common axis which can be used for providing high power to archery bows through the use of axis on opposite sides of the center line and three members rotatable about each axis. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.